A Deadly Rose
by Gusoku Myoko
Summary: Osiria rose is a new student at Beacon who has some history behind her. She ended up at beacon after being made a deal in jail for murder. But her Murdering aren't without reason. She was seeking revenge for the person who killed her family. Will being a huntress help her get over it and find something else important? Or will it only fuel her hunt for revenge?
1. Prologue

**This takes place before the actual story of RWBY so when Osiria is in her fourth year, Ruby and the others are first attending Beacon.**

 **Also I am sorry for the major inactivity all around. I've been having tons of homework, and testing every 15 days. Summer should clear that up a little bit hopefully. Keyword hopefully. Other than that I've been doing other stories behind the scenes and chapter 5 of black neon is almost done for those who might be wondering. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

A man bent down to come face with a child, "Please Osiria, Go with brother Gallu. You must live. Go now, please." The child's arm was then taken by another man and she was pulled way while the door in another room was pounded down. "Father!" The child cried, only for Gallu to cover her mouth and carry her outside with haste. Lights then glinted through the trees alongside shouting and barks. Shadows of men appeared from the lights as they rushed towards the two of them. "Kill the child!" Was the order that was shouted. Gallu then screamed as his leg burst into blood and dust particles. Despite this he continued to run until another shot made him fall. He then gripped the shoulders of the child, "Osiria, run."

"What about you?" The child asked.

"Doesn't matter. Run." The child then turned and ran with tears flowing from her eyes. She turned to see Gallu getting up once more and running in the other direction towards the guards. He then limped slightly before a gunshot echoed and he fell to the ground with men swarming him. The men quickly caught on with the diversion and spread out in search. It only took minutes until someone shouted, "Over there!" Osiria quickly ran, the particles of bullets whizzing by. Branches slapped at her exposed arms and guards quickly caught up from their much longer legs. Osiria then tumbled down a small hill before slamming against a tree. She watched as the guard behind her also fell. The guard took off his helmet, the visor broken from the fall and walked over to her. Osiria looked up in fear at the bloodied face, his cold purple eyes glaring at her with his brown hair whipping in the breeze. The man then drew his pistol and racked it. Smirking, he pointed it at the head of Osiria, "Die you damn disease." He then shielded his face and Osiria looked up to find the tree she crashed into glowing a dull blue. It then flashed white and all was gone.

 **-Years later-**

"Mother, Father, what was that-" Osiria walked down the steps and walked into the entryway. Her eyes then dilated in fear as she looked down at the stained floor. Blood was stained against the wall and her mother's back was to her. Osiria then ran into the living room to find her father slumped against the couch, his eyes staring up at the roof while the white couch was turned red. A screech then sounded outside and Osiria jumped over her mother's body to investigate. A black car turning around was what she saw, but she was more focused on the passenger. A man with brown hair and purple eyes, the same man who attempted to kill her and likely killed Gallu. Osiria screamed in saddened pain. The road in front of the car then burst upward with water blowing out. A few fire hydrants also bursted from the ground and all the water rushed towards the car. Osiria continued to cry, the water seeping through the vents of the car and flooding it's innards, drowning the occupants.

 **-Months later-**

Osiria ran through alleyways, breathing hard behind her mask. Sirens echoed behind her as she ran through the darkness. Osiria didn't like how the cops kept annoying her and prevented her from getting revenge on the murderer who killed her family. A bright light then glinted in her visor and she looked to see a vehicle rushing at her. 'What is that vehicle doing here! This isn't even a road and the alleyway can't fit a car!' Osiria froze like a deer before she regained control of herself and put up her hands in a block. A wall of water then netted the gap between the two walls and slowed the car. But it only slowed the car enough to not kill her as the vehicle barrel forward, crushing her between it and the wall. She screamed in pain as the car continued to accelerate, only being stopped by cops shooting out the tires and one of them turning the vehicle off. Osiria pushed against the hood in a futile attempt to escape as the police shone their flashlights into her eyes along with a bullhead above. She looked at the bright lights and listened to the muffled yelling before she slumped against the hood and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

Osiria sat in the interrogation room with her head slumped down. She didn't bother to look up when the door opened, nor when the chair screeched as someone sat down. "Look up." Came a masculine voice. Osiria only closed her eyes and looked down more. "Look at me." Osiria slowly raised her head to look at the man sitting across her. "Good. It seems you can follow simple commands."

"What do you want?" Osiria growled. The man clasped his hands together, "You see I'm one of the first people to see your face."

"No... You're not." She shook her head. The man knew what she meant and continued, "So, saying no one will recognize you either way, we have two things we can do. You can serve your many years in jail, or you can put your skills to good use and become a huntress."

"Army drafting huh." She scoffed. He shook his head, "No. Hunters and huntresses are the guardians of this world. They-"

"I know what they are." Osiria snapped, glaring at the face of the man. The man leaned forward, "Glowing blue eyes I see."

Osiria huffed and looked away, "What are you getting at."

The man then stood up, "You see, I'm making a deal. You can become a huntress and protect the world. Your criminal records will be overlooked and you can start again."

"But is it really crime if I'm killing another criminal?" Osiria scoffed. The man clapped his hands, "Murder is still murder. That's that. So what will it be?" He then held out his hand. Osiria glanced at it and turned away, "Don't expect to much from me."

"All hunters are expected to hunt, not too much to it. The choice is yours." He continued to hold out his hand. Osiria stared at it before sighing and finally shaking it. The man smiled and then started to walk towards the door, "I'll get everything prepped to go. Be good until then." He then exited the door and Osiria was left to sit there inside the white walls until someone came to get her.

 **-Days later-**

Students clambered off the ship and spread into different directions. Osiria was already scanning every single one of them before someone bumped into her. She spun around and hissed slightly. "Sorry." The student said as he held his hands in front of him. Osiria glared at him before he crawled away, "Sorry again. Uh, I'll see you around." Osiria then sighed and started to walk towards the tower in front of her like many of the other students. Entering the large doors she somewhat regretted it. She did not like the crowded place. She didn't feel safe in it so she stayed near the back corner, where it seemed to be relatively safe. At least in her view. After about thirty minutes, a man walked onto the stage. Osiria found the man to be the one who made the deal with her when she was caught. He then started the introduction and when he was done, a woman continued.

When it was done, people were already shifting around, some of them going back outside to grab their stuff while those who had theirs, started to lay it out. Osiria walked over and sat down next to a wall. She then looked at her left arm before gripping a small rod under her hand. She then pulled it to reveal a Tanto sword. The way she had it had the sheathe connected to her arm. It didn't allow her to use her arm like a normal person but she liked the way she had it. Easy to draw and easy access. And comfortable for the most part after getting used to it. Osiria then reached under her jacket and pulled out another dagger. She looked at them both for a while before putting them back and checking on her other pieces of equipment. 'Tape measure, check. Scroll, check. Tac-light, check. Knife, check. Alright. I should have everything.' She thought to herself while patting herself down.

Looking up, she found most of the other students to be sitting in groups and playing games. Osiria then leaned her head back against the wall and played some music with her mask. Listening to her choice of music she was lulled asleep. She watched as someone stared into her face until she was pulled away. 'Who was that? Who's pulling me?!' She thought on that before the scenery transferred into trees. Soon she remembered the memory and her dream changed into another scene. A nice beach with flowing blue water. She then found herself running up to someone holding a rock, "Mama! Look what I found." Her mother turned over the rock to find a batch of crystals reflecting underneath. 'That's right. She was my mother after that incident. She seemed to know my father so I went along with it, not that I had anyone else anyways. Plus she seemed to have the same tail as me for some reason.' Osiria remembered. Her dream continued to scroll through her memory before a scene appeared in her mind. The man who killed her family, but she didn't recognize anything of the background. This made her jerk awake.

She looked around to see students getting up. 'No sleep at all? No wait. It's morning...' She observed before getting up. A bell then clashed through the air, "Students. It is now eight o'clock. It is time to wake up and get ready for initiation. You have thirty minutes." Osiria decided to follow some of the students out the door into the food hall to get something to eat. And hopefully she wouldn't regret it later for whatever initiation was. And soon that time came with a few students rushing to get up while others were relieved as they found they had some more time until their turn.

 **-Initiation-**

Osiria stood on a concrete pad. The headmaster then stood next to the cliff, "Alright students. We will now begin initiation. There is a temple at the far side of the forest with artifacts. You must bring those back. Please do not die."

"Oh goodie. We're doing some exercising by running or climbing a trail down the cliff and then through the forest." A student joked.

"The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. As for your remark, you will be only walking through the forest and back here. For the first part, you will be flying." He said. Osiria felt something inside her die at the remark of someone being a partner for the next four years. The one student then looked at the headmaster, "Uh. Flying?"

"Yes flying." He took a sip of his coffee. Osiria then raised her hand, "If we get an artifact and get back here without making eye contact with anyone then we don't get a partner right?"

"It is unlikely you will be able to do that."

"But do we _have_ to work with someone? Like there are hunters out there who are better working alone." Osiria said.

He nodded his head, "That is true. And I don't care what you do when you graduate, but for here, you **will** get a partner. And whoever is left that doesn't make any eye contact is automatically paired. So if there is a specific person you want then you have to find and make eye contact when you land. And students. Please address me by either headmaster or Ozpin. Now good day." Ozpin then pushed a button on his tablet and the students were launched into the air. Screams were immediately heard from unsuspecting students. Osiria quickly though of something before she waved her hands around and stood on a wave of water that bought her safely to the ground. She was quickly running after that, scanning the trees for whatever looked like a temple. Osiria then vaulted over a fairly large log, only to find a fairly large drop behind it. The next thing she knew, she had hit someone feet first in the head, or near it at least. After that she tumbled across the ground before stabilizing against a tree.

She then faced the man who started to get up. His hair was a shade of sage green with his eyes being a brighter, more neon green color. He had a pretty torn up cloak hanging on his shoulders with a tan shirt under it. At first glance of the tan shirt, Osiria would've thought he had no shirt on under the cloak. The man then groaned in pain and brushed some of the dirt off of his shorts before turning to spot Osiria who was about to run. He then smiled and waved, "Looks like we are partners now." Osiria quickly noticed that he was missing his elbow down of his right arm and instead had something else attached to it. She wasn't one to be very curious but she questioned what it was. The student quickly noticed where she was looking and spoke, "Oh, don't mind this. My name's Saij by the way." He then held out his left hand which Osiria oddly shook. "So what's your name?"

Osira glanced around, "Er. Well I'm somewhat antisocial."

"Well hello there somewhat antisocial." He said. Osiria bristled at him. Saij waved his hands, "I'm joking. Many people are antisocial in a new atmosphere. So what's your name now?"

"Uh. Osiria." She continued to glance around. Saij nodded, "Nice to meet you. So you were wondering what this was, like most people right?" He held up his right arm. Osiria nodded slightly and he started to explain, "Well it is my fathers. My father said it was a gift from his brother. Anyways my arm was somewhat taken off by a grimm so I wasn't able to use this. So doing a few things, I managed to attach it to my arm and make it work again."

"'Kay. So what exactly is it?" Osiria said while looking at the cylindrical object with a large spike on the end. "Oh, it's a ramming rod." He then fired it and the spike thrust up on a rod before retracting back in. "If I so choose I can also choose a setting to make the spike spin. With the power this has, Its able to punch through iron."

"Through iron?! What if you hit someone with that?! Imagine if some bad person got a hold of it."

"Oh don't worry. It punches through iron on one of the higher settings, I leave it on the lower setting for duels. As for your other question, it's going to be hard for someone to get this off my arm without me noticing. Anyways, what are your weapons?" Saij asked. Osiria then raised her left arm to reveal the hilt of her weapon, "A Tanto blade on my arm and in my jacket, a tac-light, a knife, and a tape measure."

"A tape measure?"

"Have you ever been slapped by a tape measure? They hurt. Sure it won't be very effective against grimm but still." Saij shrugged in agreement. "Well lets go get our artifacts." Saij said as the two then headed into the forest. They walked for a while before Saij turned to Osiria, "Hey. Don't you think it's a little too quiet for grimm?"

"I've never been outside the kingdom so I don't know." She replied. Saij then slowly raised his arm and Osiria drew both of her tanto's. The two then looked around, expecting a black creature to be waiting in the bushes. Saij then asked another question, "Hey, Do you feel that?"

"Very. My semblance is water manipulation so I can feel anything with water for a certain range." Osiria answered.

"Seems useful. As long as you have water." Saij sarcastically said

"I always have water."

"Where? A simple water bottle isn't going to cut it."

"Secret."

"Right. But do you feel that? Seems like an earthquake."

"If it were a earthquake it would've ended. It's a Grimm and it seems to be coming from... From..."

"From where?" Saij asked on edge.

"Hold on... Under us!"


	3. Chapter 2

Saij groaned as he fired his weapon into the ground to help him get up quickly. Osiria used water to push her back up before the two of them looked at what threw them around. In front of them was a black and white centipede looking Grimm that was lightly bigger than a death stalker. "A baby ground dweller?!" Osiria cried.

"What do you mean baby! That thing is huge!" Saij screamed.

"Well I hear that the adults are huge although we've never seen one before." Osiria said. She then jumped away as the ground dweller slammed it's head down on her in an attempt to eat her. But instead of coming back up in attack it continued to dig underground. "That's done." He sighed sarcastically. He then looked up to see Osiria still having her weapons out while looking around. "Uh Osiria, it's gone now."

"I don't think it's that easy..." Osiria replied. After saying that, the ground started to rumble once more. The two of them looked around, trying to figure out where the Grimm was going to come up this time. "Saij! Watch out!"

"Huh?" Saij looked at her in slight confusion before being thrown up into the air. Saij then screamed as he looked down to see the creature coming at him with its mouth stretched open. The head of the monster then jerked sideways and Saij landed between it's snapping jaws. He then instinctively grabbed one of them instead of hanging on to both in attempt to not fall into the swirling pool of teeth. The mouth then closed and he started to be thrown around. Saij then heard someone calling to him, "Saij! Get the mouth to stay open!"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that!" He screamed down to Osiria who yelled back, "With your weapon! You said it can punch through iron. The mouth of that is a thin layer of hard flesh!" Saij looked back between the snapping jaws at the opening and closing mouth attempting to get a snag on him. He then gulped before he reached upwards. Firing the weapon into the eye of the creature, he was thrown up into the air. He screamed once again as he saw the swirling pool of teeth. Saij continued to fall closer and closer before he turned to Osiria, "Any time now!"

"Hold on!"

"There is no holding on!" He screamed, watching as he fell towards the teeth in imminent death. Saij continued to fall towards the creature before he closed his eyes, accepting his death. He was then hit with something hard before he was soaked with liquid. 'This is a way to die. First day of school during initiation to a Grimm Well the headmaster did warn us not to die soo... Well. I'm in a better place now. Even if it's completely dark.' Saij thought to himself. He then felt a sharp pain in his back, "Get up dummy."

"W-Wha?" Saij open his eyes to see Osiria standing over him with a disappointed face. "Honestly. You were pretty good bait but seriously, thinking you actually died? Did you really think I wouldn't save your incompetent self."

"Well that's a bit harsh." Saij remarked. Osiria only shook her head, "Whatever, just get up so we can get moving or I'm leaving you." Saij scrambled to get up, finally seeing his surroundings. The body of the ground dweller was laying there on the ground, or at least what was left of it. He then turned to see Osiria already far ahead in the forest and he ran to catch up. "Don't you think that was a bit overkill for an adult."

Osiria only laughed. "I thought I told you that was a baby! We'd be the size of a young ground dwellers leg!" She said.

"Only the leg of a young dweller! What the heck is the size of the adult then!" Saij exclaimed. Osiria turned to him with a face of disappointment again, "I thought I told you that humans have never seen an adult. Well they probably have but no one's survived." Saij shuddered at the thought of seeing an adult and continued to walk. They then came across a cave positioned in a small cliff face. The two of them turned to each other and Osiria shook her head. She then closed her eyes as if in thought before opening them and pointing west (The cave is north). "It's this way."

"How do you know?" Saij asked.

"The best idea is choose a direction and go." She replied. Saij shrugged and started to walk west as she pointed. Osiria started to follow him after he passed by her. She then yelped and started to make odd sounds. Saij turned around, "Are you having an org- Holy mother." He then reeled his fist back before punching the Grimm in the head, firing his weapon on full power. The head of the bat was disintegrated and Osiria fell forward. Saij caught her before looking down at her back where the fabric was torn away. Blood flowed down near her neck and shoulders where the blood shrieker had placed it's teeth. Saij then held her straight in a standing position, "You alright?"

Osiria looked up at him with dull eyes, "Y-yeah... A bit tired though."

"Can you move?" He asked. She shook her head before falling forward onto him again. 'Damn.' Saij thought. He looked back down at her to see her slipping in and out of consciousness before finally blacking out. He then looked up at the trees in thought, 'Agh. What do I do? I can't stay here or Grimm will get us. Welp, drastic times call for drastic measures.' Saij then stooped down and picked Osiria up, noting how light she also was.'Wait. Why am I thinking on how light she is? I need to get out of here!' Saij exclaimed before turning and starting to jog through the trees. He then stopped in his tracks as a large figure of water stood in front of him. The water figure then held out it's hand.

Saij tilted his head in confusion and the figure pointed at Osiria. He then shook his head in denial. The water figure nodded it's head and a large sword of water materialized in it's hand. Looking at Saij it spoke in a distorted, watery voice, "Follow, We shall leave this area."

"Uh. We were supposed to find some type of temple with some artifacts."

"I see. Come this way." The figure then started to walk west before turning back to wait for Saij to follow him. He wasn't sure whether to trust this random water statue that appeared out of nowhere but he assumed it to be something from Osira. With the guidance of the statue, they found the temple. Saij bent down to put the still passed out Osiria against a slightly leaning pillar. He turned to see the statue plant it's sword into the ground, the tip phasing through the ground rather than denting it or splashing in different directions. He then turned around to look at the artifacts that waited on separate pedestals.

They came in different colors and shapes. He quickly picked up the last of the black pieces and pocketed it. Turning around, Saij saw that the statue wasn't there. He looked at Osiria to see her leaning forward in an attempt to get up. "You're up." He said.

"At least I didn't fake death." Osiria grunted. She stumbled before finally standing straight and looking at Saij who held up the chess piece. Nodding she started to walk towards the forest. Saij put a hand on her shoulder which was only slapped off. He then spoke to try and get through to Osiria, "Hey. I think you should really rest."

"I'm fine." She barked before stumbling slightly. Saij shook his head, "I'm sure stumbling after just waking up from an attack isn't 'okay'. At least lean on me for support. I'm going to be your partner for the time we're here so might as well let me help." Osiria looked at him before grumbling, "Trying to be the all good hero I see."

"Wha? No I'm not." Saij said. Osiria then leaned onto a tree with her head down. Saij saw that she was breathing quite heavily and sighed, "Stop pushing yourself like this. You won't make it through the year like that."

"I've made it through many years like this." She growled. Saij sighed at her actions, "I don't care what you've done before this or what you will do after this. But while we're here at beacon, I'm your partner so I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." Saij then picked up Osiria before she could walk off or object. Osiria kicked at him for a while before finally giving up. "This once. That's it." She muttered before turning away. Saij smiled, "As you say your majesty, the all great water goddess."

Her face turned red and she socked him in the face. Saij took the hit and looked at her, "Hey now it was a joke. Would you prefer to be dropped."

"Shut up." Osiria growled, her face still red. He only shrugged and continued to walk. He walked for a few minutes carrying Osiria before she spoke, "It's quiet."

"Yea..." Saij agreed. A loud screech then seeped through the trees along with yelling. Osira jumped out of his grip before testing her ability to move. "Are you sure you should be doing that?" Saij asked.

"Doesn't matter. Lets go." Before Saij could object, Osiria started to head through the trees, pushing away branches. Saij had no choice but to follow, readying his weapon in the process. Bursting though the bushes to almost run into Osiria he looked at the large clearing. Multiple other people were fighting against four large Grimm. Saij immediately recognized them as all of the other students that were launched with them. The students were having no luck however against the tortoise type Grimms. They looked like a normal tortoise, except that above the main head was another head. And it had two others next to it. With the snake-like heads protecting the front and sides, it was almost impossible to attack from the front. It didn't help that they were heavily armored, and that there were four of them.

Osiria immediately pulled out her two weapons and crouched down. Saij stopped her, "You aren't in combat condition!"

"Don't worry. But I need you to punch a hole through the armor." Osiria assured.

Saij shook his head, "Hold up. This can punch through iron on full power. But that's a thick layer of Grimm bone. It's probably even stronger than iron."

"Then give them a headache. Once you're done, I'll attack." Osiria then crouched down and closed her eyes. Saij looked forward at all of the other students that were attacking the Grimm and he charged in. He charged straight towards the first turtle and waited for an attack. The middle head then came down and attacked. 'Like I wanted.' Saij smirked as he then slid between the first head and the main before jumping away from the main at the middle. He then fired his gun at the softer flesh at the bottom of the head before jumping away. The Grimm screamed in pain and anger as it backed into one of it's alleys, flailing it's decapitated middle neck. Saij then made another attempt at the same Grim, managing to take down another head. "Yes!" He cheered as the second head fell to the ground. He then turned to see the left head slam into him, sending him into a tree.

Saij got up again to see one of the students charging towards the Grimm from the side. He then started to glow before he grabbed the shell of the creature. He then yelled and flipped the tortoise off of it's stubby legs and onto it's spiked back. Another student slashed off the last head as Osiria dashed forward. Loud bangs then came from her direction as shots bounced off the hard shell. Saij determined they were coming from Osiria but she was holding both of her daggers. He then spotted a flash coming from the end of her tail. 'When did she get a tail? And when were tails able to shoot?' He thought. Some of the other student seemed to be confused too but ignored it as some took the chance to try and attack the exposed tail. Others however escaped into the trees.

Saij then got up and started to head over to the other students to join in on the attack. All of the students then joined up together in a group with the three Grimm's facing them. One of them charged towards them only to retreat when Saij sent a full powered strike to it's main head. The student went into a combat stance to prepare for the next strike. Osiria then turned slightly, "Hey guys, mind leaving for a sec?"

"Leaving?" A student asked. Saij turned to Osiria, "Are you crazy?"

"Just do it. What I'm about to do involves focus but I can't do it with everyone here. So please leave." She said. The students looked a each other in hesitation before agreeing to her wish. One of the turtles used this and attacked. Osiria was then hit slightly and Saij watched her Aura bar go down to a quarter. "Osiria, what are you doing? You're going to deplete your Aura fully at this rate!"

"Go dammit." Osiria said.

"We're hunters, we fight together." One of the students still there said. Saij turned to find that only two were left with him and Osiria. Only four people against three heavily armed Grimm. One of the Grimm attacked again, Striking Osiria square on, depleting her Aura bar even more. "Osiria! You are in no condition to fight. Your aura is at eighteen dammit! Let us stay, we'll defeat them. At least run with us." Saij tried to persuade. The other two students nodded in agreement.

The Grimm then striked again for Osiria to block them with her daggers. Saij grabbed her, "C'mon. If you continue you're going to die!" Osiria smiled at them, "Sorry. But I can't have anyone see what I'm about to do." They all looked down to see water grabbing around their feet. Saij looked at his partner, "Hey. Osiria!"

"Sorry about this." Osiria smiled. Saij attempted to say something with one of the other students but it was too late as they were launched into the air. One of the Grimm's roared, the sound echoing through the trees. The trio smashed through the branches as they fell before landing on the ground. A few of the other students were also there to see them land. Saij got up and punched a tree in anger. Firing his weapon, he started to blast the tree into different pieces. The other students started to inch away from him before he finally stopped. Breathing heavily he turned around, "Lets go. Initiation needs to be completed." Saij then started to stomp off towards where they first started. The students looked at each other in hesitation but agreed to follow him to complete initiation.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter. Is Osiria dead? Who knows, that's for you to decide. Also for the Grimm that are mentioned in the story like the centepede, bat, and tortoise, I got those from fan art. I thank the creators of those Grimm for the idea although I forget who made them. Either way I thank the people who made these Grimms.**


	4. Chapter 3

The students followed Saij in a file line as they marched up the cliff face. For the most part they were all silent, not questioning what might have happened while they ran. Soon they arrived at the top of the cliff face where a waiting Ozpin stood. "I see you have all made it up here, With a few exceptions. But don't worry, for those who are able to survive alone in a Grimm infested forest show much more combat capability. If any of you wish to do so to try and boost your points, then feel free to do so." The students looked at each other, muttering on if they should go back and try to survive longer. They then shook their heads, deciding not to go back out and risk being raided by too strong of monsters. The headmaster nodded, "Alright. Go rest, the assembly will be in a few hours." The students went and did as he said.

Ozpin then turned to one of the students, "Saij."

"Hmm?" He turned to the headmaster. "Do not worry. I trust that Osiria will be able to survive."

"How do you know?"

"Instinct. And a few other factors." The headmaster replied, taking a sip from his drink. Saij only looked down, "But has anyone ever been able to take down a cerbertoise alone? Yet alone three? Maybe a team of hunters but not single handedly."

Ozpin only looked at him, "They may be strong but they aren't invincible. But she will know her limit." He rested a hand on his shoulder before nodding and heading back towards the school. Saij looked back out to the forest. Sighing he looked down and walked back towards the school. He then took out his scroll and browsed through it. 'Oh. That's right. I can't see Osiria's Aura levels because we're not on the same team, not that I have a team yet.' Saij remembered. He put away his scroll and looked up at the statue that stood towering before him. 'Guardians of the world huh. The thing is we are protecting humanity from an evil, but at the same time we are protecting another evil.'

 **-Hours later-**

Saij watched as the team walked off the stage. A hand was place on his shoulder, "Hope you didn't lose another arm?" He spun around to see a black head. No face or anything. He jumped, almost tripping and bumping into the person next to him. The person laughed and reached under her neck. She then pulled off the hood to reveal her face. "Osiria? Where the heck were you?"

"Eh. Got lost a little bit in the forest." She responded. Saij looked at her, "But how did you survive?"

"Secret." Osiria said. Saij let out his breath, "You ought know how worried I was right?"

Osiria only laughed, "Who said I was going to die?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I worried about you fighting against three cerbertoise's with your aura in the red." Saij sarcastically answered. Osiria only shrugged and looked forward, "So was I placed in a team yet?"

"Not quite yet. I haven't been placed in one yet either." Saij answered. Ironically, the headmaster spoke, "Himei Vostorm, Lyria Hotu, Saij Anaara, Osiria Rhyliv, you all have collected the black knight pieces. Each of you will make up team Hellions, Led by Himei Vostorm." The team quickly went up to the stage to reveal themselves, the other students cheering and clapping. They then stepped down as the last team for the ceremony to continue. "It seems you survived, who knew that we'd be a team." One of their teammates spoke. Osiria turned to see a blue haired, green eyed person staring at her, Himei. The other student had more of a bright red color with orange eyes. Saij recognized the two as the ones who tried to stay and fight with him when Osiria asked them to leave."

"Coincidence?" Saij asked.

"Did you like the short flight?" Osiria asked. Lyria tilted her head, "Flight?"

"So, you were the one who threw us using the water?" Himei said in realization. Osiria nodded slightly. They turned to see the ceremony ending and the students starting to file out. The team then walked to their dorm that was specified in a notification just sent to their scrolls. Himei turned to Osiria, "So what happened after we disappeared?"

"I already asked." Saij shrugged. Himei nodded, "Alright. So Osiria's semblance is Water manipulation, what's yours?"

Saij turned to her, taken off guard with the sudden question, "Oh uh, Velocity manipulation."

"Hmm. So, was it you or her who threw us?" Himei leaned towards him. Saij only held up his hands in innocence. She then shrugged and continued, "Does your scroll have a lock on it?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Mind if I have it for a second." She asked, holding out her hand. Saij hesitated and finally gave it to her, believing in his lock complexity. He then watched as she handed it over to Lyria who opened it. "Good luck hacking it." Saij said enthusiastically.

He watched as Himei's face changed to mischief. Lyria also seemed to be focused on the scroll. Himei then tapped the screen, "Hmm. I wonder what's in this folder. Ooh. Interesting." Saij then grabbed his scroll and looked at it. The two of them were already searching through his files, including one that required a password. He then took a few minutes to change the password on both the folder and his scroll before closing it and handing it back. 'This time.' Saij thought with confidence.

Once again, they went through his phone with focus. Himei then spoke again, "Hmm. This picture is pretty interesting."

"Pic-Ture?" Saij stuttered in confusion. He then took his scroll and looked at it. "How are you getting into my scroll this easily?!" Himei then stood behind Lyria and put her hands on her shoulders, "You see, Lyria's semblance is the ability to unlock anything, no matter what it might be. My semblance is the ability to be undetectable by things. So basically, I can make my actions completely undetectable by humans and cameras. I can also use my semblance to have the same effects on someone else."

"Seems like a pretty good ability." Saij nodded in interest. They then walked into their dorm, "Although, my semblance doesn't hide me completely as I can be detected by sound, heat signatures, and things like that" The team then looked at the room. Osiria sat down on a bed next to the wall. Lyria did the same thing and immediately pulled the blankets over her. Osiria looked at her and then at Himei, "Err. You know her, right? Is that something that's typical?"

Himei shrugged, "Well she is a Faunus like me. It only happens to be that she is one of the inactive types. Say what type of Faunus are you?" She then took the bed next to Lyria, leaving Saij to the bed between both her and Osiria. Osiria then looked at her tail, "Well you see, I'm not exactly sure."

"You're not sure?" Himei tilted her head in question.

Osiria nodded, "Yea. Last I checked there's no Faunus able to shoot anything from their tail. Not only that, I've shot it quite a bit and yet it doesn't seem to run out of ammunition. Although I do get hungry using it…"

Saij was the next to speak, "Well my father's brother said he had a friend who used her tail as a weapon and nothing else. Not sure if it was ranged or not. One of his other friends however used a large caliber weapon that blew the heads of Grimm off with one shot."

"Hmm? Do you have a picture of these people?" Himei asked. Saij shook his head, "From what I hear, one of them stayed with him for about three years while the other was only one. Saij then stretched his arms and checked his right arm, or rather his weapon. Himei then yawned, "So, what did you guys do before you came to Beacon?"

Osiria looked away, "I'd prefer not to talk of that."

"Typical things." Saij responded. Himei then looked behind the curtains through the window, "It's getting late. I call dibs on the bathroom first." She then rummaged under her bed for her stuff before taking a few things and leaving the room. "Whelp. Goodnight." Osiria said as she tucked herself in, facing the wall. Saij clicked off one of the lamps before pulling out his scroll again to browse through it. He then closed the scroll and put it down on the desk. Adjusting his pillow, he went to sleep.

 **-3:00AM-**

Saij opened his eyes to the moon shining in his face. He then looked down at his fee towards the door. Objects were glinting in the air as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Saij then saw the other three of his teammates. Osiria with her two daggers, Lyria with her Katars, and Himei with her maul. They all stood in a triangle, facing each other. From the expressions on their face, Saij concluded that they were pretty much ready to kill each other. A beep then erupted from his scroll and they all looked at him, not noticing he was up. The three of them slowly put their weapons away and went to their own individual beds. Osiria then picked up her scroll and looked at it. Her face turned into disturbance as she opened a notification.

Saij picked up his own scroll to find that he also had a notification, as did the other two members. A video then opened and Saij turned up the volume on his scroll. Immediately a man in a mask appeared into the video, "From the waves we rose. And to the waves we will return. But that will only be after we conquer and take down all of you slothful humans! There are no steel warriors to protect you now. We have never been conquered, and have been always feared. From the ground to the skies, following in the footsteps of our ancestors, we will kill you all! Hear our voices as we take on whoever you send, only for you to fail, for you cannot take us down. Day or night, we are ready." The man then pointed at the camera, "Including you, drown murderer."

The video blacked out after that. The whole team was disturbed by the whole video and its shadowy aura. "Wasn't the drown murder caught?" Saij whispered in utter confusion. Himei nodded, "But what do they mean by from the waves they rose. And who are the steel warriors?"

"I would assume robots. But they aren't that advanced." Saij replied. "Plus, from the little I could see through the mask's eyes, the person behind it looked very pale. And he had red eyes." Lyria commented. They all looked at Osiria to see if she had anything to comment. They only saw that she was watching the video again, muttering things to herself.

"Hey Osiria." Saij spoke to get her attention. She looked up in surprise, "Huh?"

"Is something bothering you?" Himei asked.

"Oh. No, just thinking." Osiria replied. Saij then spoke again, "So you have anything to comment about this… situation?"

Osiria closed her scroll, "No no. It's probably someone doing a massive prank. We don't know if any of it is true after all so we shouldn't think about it too much." Himei nodded in agreement, "Alright. That's probably the best option until we get more information. For now, let's all get some sleep." They all nodded and laid back down in their beds to finish what few hours they had left of sleep.

 **-Morning-**

"Wakey wakey!" Himei shouted. Saij grunted and leaned up. He watched as Himei got splashed with a ball of water from Osiria. Saij cleared the blurriness from his eyes and checked his right arm. Find it as it should be, he got up. Himei of course, was on the ground, clearing the water from her hair. He turned to see Osiria wrapped in the blankets. She then hissed and covered her eyes, plopping back down onto the bed. Saij turned around to see Lyria still sleeping, 'Well some people don't like mornings.' Saij got up and held his hand out to help Himei up.

Saij's scroll then went off and he picked it up. Opening the notification, he looked at what his friend sent him. "Well. This looks to be a problem."


End file.
